Dear Celestia, help me (Part two in the Starfall series)
by Starfall22
Summary: The sequel to Alex in Equestria. Alex and Susan are back home, but somepony came with them! Come read to see what happens next. (I strongly advise reading Alex in Equestria first.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I finally got some inspiration for this story and I'm ready to do this thing! So I hope you like this story and chapter and whatever, I'm just going to get on with it.**

* * *

"Oh no no no! This is terrible!" I pace back and forth. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, just stay calm. We'll find a way out of this." Susan reassures me. "We just need to find out who or what caused this and how to get Cinder here back home."

"If you don't mind, could you guys teach me... Well, how to walk?" Cinder Gold asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that." I say, sort of embarrassed.

"Okay, so all you have to do is put one foot in front of the other, like this." I walk to show her.

"Let's do this." she says with a determined face.

She falls a couple of times, but eventually she gets it.

"Oh yeah, your name won't really be normal here on Earth." I say, thinking. "Maybe... Goldie?"

"Sure, that's a fine name." Newly named Goldie says.

"And, you'll have to say "everyone" and stuff. Not "everypony" because in this world, there obviously are no talking ponies." Susan adds. "My name in this world is Susan, and this is Alex."

"Great." Goldie says. "Let's go home."

"Wait, Goldie. We aren't sisters, and we live in separate homes. Also, what would our parents say when they see a random girl just stroll into their home?" I say.

"And, we'd have to explain the going missing and all." Susan says.

_WHAT IN THE WORLD DO WE DO?_

* * *

**Woo! Finally did this. Just remember, short intros are my thing. Bye readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everypony! So. I haven't written in forever, I know. I'm really sorry about that, just really busy with schoolwork and life and stuff. Now that I've got ideas and sweet, sweet time, READ ON READERS!**

* * *

**~~- ?'s POV, Somewhere in Equestria-~~**

"Those foolish ponies! They walked right into my trap! Soon, I'll harness their powers and become ruler of the world! No, the universe! No, ALL THE UNIVERSES!" I say.

I start to laugh, and see the yellow pony start to twitch in her sleep.

"They won't be dreaming for much longer, I'd better do this quickly, once I finally figure this out. Better start doing that sleeping spell again, Crescent Flame. Why do I keep talking to myself?"

**~~-Alex's POV-~~~**

_What the hay? I was just home... _I think, opening my eyes. _Who's that pony? Wait, I'm Starfall again! What's going on? _

I quickly close my eyes again when the pony turns around. _ I don't know what she's up to, but I don't think it's a good thing. What did she say earlier? Rule the world, harness our powers? And her name is Crescent Flame, at least I know that. But what powers do I have? Pegasi don't have powers._

"Hmm, I need more poison joke for this to work.. Better go get some more." Crescent Flame mumbles.

I hear her exit wherever we are.

I open my eyes again, to see Shadow, Solar, Lightning Cloud, Cinder Gold and I trapped to metal tables with heavy chains. Everypony but me are asleep.

I pull and tug at the chains, to no avail. Only a unicorn's magic would do the trick, and unfortunately, our alicorn, Lightning Cloud, (Sorry I didn't explain that earlier, Lightning Cloud is an alicorn) is asleep at the moment.

_I need to make noise to wake Lightning up, but I don't want to attract Crescent Flame's attention. Hmm, should I?_ I think it over in my head. _I'll do it. It's better if everyone's awake anyway, and Crescent Flame is getting poison joke, which can't be too close. _

"Lightning, Lightning," I start with a whisper. "Lightning, LIGHTNING!" I get louder. "LIGHTNING CLOUD WAKE UP!" I yell.

She starts to stir.

"Yes, c'mon Lightning, wake up..."

Her eyes open. "W-where am I?" She asks groggily.

"I don't know," I reply, "But I need your help to wake the others and get these chains off of us."

"Okay, on it." Her horn powers up with an orange glow. The chains holding her in place pop open and she does the same to mine.

"Now we have to wake Solar, Shadow, and Cinder Gold." I explain. "Just yell at them, I think the sleeping spell Crescent Flame put on us is about to run out."

Lightning Cloud cocks her head, confused. "Sleeping spell? Crescent Flame?" She asks.

"I'll tell you later. Let's focus on waking the others."

I yell my head off while Lightning pops those chains.

Soon, everyone is awake.

"Guys, we have to get out of here. No time to explain. Let's go." I order.

We fly out of the cave we were imprisoned in. The cave is on the base of a mountain near the Everfree Forest.

"Hey, I can see Ponyville from here!" Solar exclaims.

We all fly toward the town.

* * *

**Okay, that took me forever to write, but I'm glad it's done. So, who is Crescent Flame and what powers do the group have? That is something for you all to think about! **

**Starfall out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter... I wrote it on my phone and when it actually looked long, it was dreadfully short! I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! This time I'm on the computer, so hopefully its way longer this time! So, enough talking, let's DO THIS!**

* * *

"Finally! We're almost there!" Cinder Gold exclaims.

"THANK CELESTIA! You're HEAVY, Cinder Gold!" I pant. I have carried her this whole time, as she's an Earth Pony. _Does she eat rocks for breakfast or something? It sure does seem like it._

"And, we're out of the clutches of that crazy pony." Says Solar. "Crescent Moon, isn't it?

"Crescent FLAME. We need to know her name so we can ask peo-ponies if they know her, so we can get some information." I correct.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Lightning said.

When we get there, we start the questioning.

"Have you ever heard of Crescent Flame?" I ask Derpy.

"Um.. I think I saw her... Maybe um... No."

"Oh, okay, Derpy. Thanks for your help."

"Hey! Hey you!" Lightning Cloud approaches Berry Punch.

"Huh? What do you need?" She replies.

"Have you ever seen a pony named Crescent Flame?"

"Umm... Nope, sorry."

We all met up in the town square later.

"Any luck?" I ask.

"Nope." Lightning Cloud says.

"No." Solar says.

"No way." Shadow says.

"Wait... Where's Cinder? She should be here." I wonder.

We see Cinder start galloping toward us with a unicorn.

"Who is that?" Shadow asks.

"GUYS! GUYS! I FOUND SOMEPONY!" Cinder yells.

"Who?" Solar asks.

"It's- It's her SISTER! MOON FIRE!"

"WHAT?!" We all yell in surprise.

"Yeah! She has a twin!"

"Yes, I am Moon Fire. I have not been in contact with my twin in a while... What has she done?" Moon Fire asks.

"Well, she freaking CAPTURED US, PUT US IN A FREAKING CAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF EVERFREE, AND TRIED TO STEAL OUR POWERS -WHATEVER THEY ARE-, NO BIG DEAL!" I spit.

"Oh... I am dearly sorry for my sisters actions. Wait, she...put you in a cave?"

"YES. She did." Shadow said angrily.

"What powers do you ponies have?"

"We don't know." Solar says.

"Hmmm... I'll look into this."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hopefully this was longer. Keep R&R!**


End file.
